Boba Fett
Boba Fett was a Mandalorian warrior and bounty hunter. He was a clone of the famed Jango Fett, created in 32 BBY as the first of many Fett clones designed to become part of the Grand Army of the Republic, and was raised as Jango's son. Jango taught Boba much, training him to become a skilled bounty hunter as his father-figure was before him. In 22 BBY, Jango was killed at the Battle of Geonosis, which opened the Clone Wars. Just a boy, Boba was forced to grow up and took to traveling the galaxy. Later, he became a bounty hunter and took assignments from beings such as Jabba the Hutt, and achieved notoriety despite his young age. When the Galactic Empire was formed in 19 BBY, it was the perfect environment for Fett. During this time, he also married Sintas Vel and had a daughter named Ailyn Vel. Fett became known as the galaxy's best bounty hunter of the next several decades, often working for the Empire. He collaborated with Anakin Skywalker on several occasions, and the Sith Lord even developed a begrudging respect for the bounty hunter. In 1 BBY, a year after the Galactic Civil War had begun, Fett was hired to kidnap the Alliance to Restore the Republic Rebel captain Juno Eclipse to use her as bait to lure the Galen Marek (clone) of Galen Marek. He participated in the Battle of Kamino (Galactic Civil War) and when Darth Vader was captured and ready to be interrogated on Dantooine, the Mandalorian bounty hunter followed the Rogue Shadow on the way there. Fett made his most notable bounty in 3 ABY, when he captured Rebel hero Han Solo, and brought him to Jabba. 4 ABY A year later, during the Skirmish at Carkoon, Fett fought against the group of Rebels. However, he was knocked into the mouth of the Sarlacc by Solo. Though no one in recorded history had ever escaped from the Sarlacc, Fett was able to escape, although not entirely unscathed. Thanks to his iron will and Mandalorian armor, he was able to fight his way out of the beast's belly, killing the Sarlacc. Back in action, he continued his work as a bounty hunter. After a promise made to a dying Fenn Shysa, Fett became Mandalore and eventually led the Mandalorians through the Yuuzhan Vong War. Originally working as a Mercenary for the invaders, Fett later helped the New Republic in their battle against the extragalactic aliens. When the Yuuzhan Vong Battle of Mandalore Yuuzhan Vong War assaulted Mandalore and bombarded the surface, a large deposit of Mandalorian iron was unearthed, ironically helping strengthen the Mandalorians. Later, during the Second Galactic Civil War, Boba, who was still leading the Mandalorians, was plagued by his ailing health. He found his granddaughter, Ailyn Vel, and the two went on many missions together, even alongside Han Solo. Fett also trained Solo's daughter Jaina Solo to kill her twin brother, Darth Caedus, and assisted the Jedi Coalition in Second Battle of Fondor. Creation Boba was created by Kaminoans as an unaltered clone, at the request of his "father," Jango Fett, before the start of the Clone Wars. He was intended to be both Jango's heir and Jaster Mereel's legacy. As a young boy, Fett grew up on the planet Kamino. Jango raised and cared for him with the assistance of the Kaminoan, Taun We, who ultimately took on the role of being a foster mother to him. Fett was aware of the fact that he was a clone of his father, however, he would often question his conception. Jango assured his son that he was a "true clone" and his real son. Along with the Clawdite Zam Wesell, Taun We was the sole female influence in the young Fett's life. He was known to the Null ARC Captain Ordo as a "little jerk". As a child Boba never attended school at all; instead he gained much knowledge from his travels with his father and the books he borrowed from the local library. Boba was very fond of books, especially those about Starfighters, which he often borrowed and read from the library of Tipoca City. Sometime before the Clone Wars, Boba met Sith Lord Count Dooku Darth Tyranus, who had hired his father to take up bounties that would be beneficial to him and his master in the events that followed. On one such mission Boba accompanied Jango to the planet of Kuat, where Jango used the boy as bait to lure his bounty into the open. Afraid, the young Fett threw a Thermal detonator and fled into the tents. Once he located the boy, the colonist was horrified to learn the young boy was the son of the man sent to kill him. Jango, having finished assassinating the remaining members of the camp, tracked down Boba and demanded that Larbo release his son, slashing his way through the tent's canopy. Disgusted, Larbo asked what kind of man would use his own son as bait, and Boba replied, "Only a son can know his father's heart". After killing his bounty, Boba escaped with his father on their ship and informed the Count of their successful mission. Boba would often accompany his father to the training sessions with the other clones where he taught them basic combat skills I see why they call you the best bounty hunter in the galaxy."'' Darth Vader. He was a Clone of the famed Jango Fett, created in 32 BBY as the first of many Fett replicas designed to become part of the Grand Army of the Republic, and was raised as Jango's son. Jango taught Boba much, training him to become a skilled bounty hunter as his father-figure was before him. In 22 BBY, Jango was killed at the Battle of Geonosis, which opened the Clone Wars. Just a boy, Boba was forced to grow up and took to traveling the galaxy. Later, he became a bounty hunter and took assignments from beings such as Jabba the Hutt, and achieved notoriety despite his young age. When the Galactic Empire was formed in 19 BBY, it was the perfect environment for Fett. During this time, he also married Sintas Vel and had a daughter named Ailyn Vel. Fett became known as the galaxy's best bounty hunter of the next several decades, often working for the Empire. He collaborated with Anakin Skywalker on several occasions, and the Sith Lord even developed a begrudging respect for the bounty hunter. In 1 BBY, a year after the Galactic Civil war had begun, Fett was hired to kidnap the Alliance to Restore the Republic captain Juno Eclipse to use her as bait to lure the clone of Galen Marek. He participated in the Battle of Kamino (Galactic Civil war) and when Darth Vader was captured and ready to be interrogated on Dantooine, the Mandalorian bounty hunter followed the ''Rogue Shadow on the way there. Fett made his most notable bounty in 3 ABY, when he captured Rebel hero Han Solo, and brought him to Jabba. A year later, during the Skirmish at Carkoon, Fett fought against the group of Rebels. However, he was knocked into the mouth of the Sarlacc by Solo. Though no one in recorded history had ever escaped from the Sarlacc, Fett was able to escape, although not entirely unscathed. Thanks to his iron will and Mandalorian armor, he was able to fight his way out of the beast's belly, killing the Sarlacc. Back in action, he continued his work as a bounty hunter. After a promise made to a dying Fenn Shysa, Fett became Mandalore and eventually led the Mandalorians through the Yuuzhan Vong War. Originally working as a Mercenary for the invaders, Fett later helped the New Republic in their battle against the extragalactic aliens. When the Yuuzhan Vong Battle of Mandalore (Yuuzhan Vong War) Mandalore (planet) and bombarded the surface, a large deposit of Mandalorian iron was unearthed, ironically helping strengthen the Mandalorians. Later, during the Second Galactic Civil War, Boba, who was still leading the Mandalorians, was plagued by his ailing health. He found his granddaughter, Ailyn Vel, and the two went on many missions together, even alongside Han Solo. Fett also trained Solo's daughter Jaina to kill her twin brother, Darth Caedus, and assisted the Jedi Coalition in several battles. Ultimately, Fett's training helped Jaina bring down Caedus. Biography Early years (32–19 BBY) Boba was created by Kaminoans as an unaltered clone, at the request of his "father," Jango Fett, before the start of the Clone Wars. He was intended to be both Jango's heir and "Jaster Mereel's legacy." As a young boy, Fett grew up on the planet Kamino. Jango raised and cared for him with the assistance of the Kaminoan, Taun We, who ultimately took on the role of being a foster mother to him. Fett was aware of the fact that he was a clone of his father, however, he would often question his conception. Jango assured his son that he was a "true clone" and his real son. Along with the Clawdite Zam Wesell, Taun We was the sole female influence in the young Fett's life. He was known to the Null ARC Captain Ordo as a "little jerk". The chance to see Obi-Wan Kenobi's Delta-7 was a relished opportunity considering his love for vehicles. Boba was roughly ten years old when Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi came to Kamino to investigate the mysterious creation of a clone army for the Republic. Fett's father, Jango, realized that he and his son would have to leave Kamino before the Jedi unraveled the mystery behind the attacks on Senator Padmé Amidala. After Jango and Obi-Wan fought, Jango and Boba blasted off the planet in their ship, Slave I. A young Fett ponders his own life after his father's death at Geonosis.They realized that Kenobi had tracked them. Boba encouraged and intently watched his father attempt to destroy the Jedi. He eventually watched what they thought was the death of Kenobi, although Kenobi had actually let loose the spare part compartments, making the missile that was tracking him blow up. Obi-Wan had actually hid on an asteroid. As the Battle of Geonosis started, Boba stood with Jango on the platform in the Petranaki Arena with several Separatist leaders, including Count Dooku, Viceroy Nute Gunray, and Archduke Poggle the Lesser. When Jedi Master Mace Windu arrived, Jango kept Boba from harm as the Jedi task force attempted to rescue the captive Obi-Wan, Anakin Skywalker, and Padmé Amidala. During the battle, Boba watched his father get trampled by a reek, and, as a result, eventually beheaded by Mace Windu when Jango attempted to challenge him. While the Grand Army of the Republic and the Separatist Droid Army clashed for the very first time, Boba emerged from his hiding place to pick up his father's helmet. Boba swore revenge on Mace Windu, for this reason. Clone Wars After Geonosis, Boba buried his father and tried to escape. All that he had left of his father was his armor and a "book" that Jango left to help instruct him, in the event of his death. Fett attempted to return to Kamino, but it was to no avail once he realized no place was safe for him since his father had died. Aurra Sing gave Fett to Darth Tyranus, who gave Sing Slave I as payment (Boba eventually recovered the ship). He was taken to Raxus Prime to meet with Tyranus, who was then searching for the Force Harvester. The Sith Lord attempted to detain his young charge, but a Republic attack allowed Fett to escape. Boba was taken by clone troopers and sent to an orphanage on Bespin. He managed to escape with Sing, who had come searching for the boy, in order to gain access to Jango Fett's rather large bank account on Aargau. On Aargau, Fett lost 500,000 credits of his father's money due to the betrayal of a Clawdite named Nuri, but received the rest. While on Aargau, Boba managed to elude Aurra Sing after she failed to steal Jango's credits. Jango's "book" told Fett to visit Jabba the Hutt, but Fett had a run-in with the dangerous Separatist Commander Durge. The Gen'Dai's hatred of all Mandalorians caused him to attack the young Fett. (The Hunt for Mace Windu) The death of his father took a heavy toll on Boba, who blamed all of his troubles on the Jedi Order: specifically Jedi Master Mace Windu. His obsession over avenging his father led him to recruit three bounty hunters, Bossk, Aurra Sing, and Castas, who agreed to help Boba kill Windu. To this end, Boba disguised himself as a member of the Clone Youth Brigade called 'Lucky'. The group went to visit the ''Venator''-class Star Destroyer Endurance, where Windu was stationed with Anakin Skywalker. While Boba was determined to kill Windu, he was often sidetracked by the crew of the Endurance, who tasked Boba and other Clone Youths to participate in a skeet shooting accuracy test, which Boba passed with flying colors. While the group was touring the hallways of the cruiser, Boba managed to sneak out undetected and planted a tripwire triggered bomb in Windu's private quarters. His attempt was nearly successful, as Windu was only saved by chance by a clone trooper, who inadvertently triggered the tripwire instead. With the cruiser on high alert, Aurra Sing urged Fett to bring down the entire cruiser by destroying the main reactor. Though it was against his own wishes, as Fett's desire was to kill only Windu, Fett was forced to go through with her command, and infiltrated the reactor chamber, where he coaxed a clone trooper into handing over his blaster. Using the blaster, Fett destroyed the reactor, compromising the entire ship. Fett managed to regroup with the Youth Brigade as they were loading onto the ship's supply of escape pods. Upon ejection, Fett disabled the pod, allowing the other bounty hunters to pick him up in the Slave I. Upon discovering that Windu was still alive, Fett and his allies traveled to the crash site. As Windu would inevitably search the crash site for any survivors, Fett rigged a trap: he placed a motion activated bomb inside of his father's Mandalorian helmet, which would explode when picked up. Sing also took the time to execute any survivors of the crash, save for Admiral Kilian and Commander Ponds, as well as an unidentified clone, who she took as hostages. Fett objected to this, as did Castas, who both agreed that the situation was getting out of hand. Windu managed to survive the helmet trap, which was triggered by Anakin Skywalker. The resulting explosion incinerated half of his father's helmet and caused the cruiser's bridge to collapse, pinning the Jedi under the rubble. Skywalker's astromech droid, R2-D2, managed to lure the crew of the Slave I off the planet using Windu's starfighter. Fett was also objected to Sing's treatment of the prisoners, and showed compassion to Killian by giving him water. Following the Endurance incident, Sing executed Ponds in a holotransmission to Windu, after Boba refused to do it himself. Sing hoped his death would lure Windu to them. After the execution, Sing chose to take refuge on Florrum, where she hoped to get the assistance of her former lover, Hondo Ohnaka, a notorious spice pirate. In a bar on Florrum, Sing overheard a plot by Castas to turn the others in for a bounty, and responded by casually killing him with one shot from a blaster. Her emotionless brutality deeply affected Fett, who really started to see all the horrors he created. This murder would allow the Jedi to trace Fett and the others to Florrum. However, because of Windu's injuries, Jedi Master Plo Koon and Skywalker's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, were sent to bring him in. This enraged Fett, who demanded Windu. This confrontation would culminate in a swift firefight in Ohnaka's bar, which began with Fett carelessly taking a shot at Tano. Fett, abandoned by Sing, was apprehended by Koon. Koon brought Fett to Ohnaka, who gave Fett a lecture about his father's honor. Ohnaka managed to convince Fett to give the coordinates of the Slave I and the hostages, being held at riflepoint by Bossk. Ahsoka Tano freed the hostages and destroyed one of the flight stabilizers on the Slave I, causing Aurra Sing and the Slave I to crash into a nearby canyon, heavily damaging Fett's ship. Following the Florrum incident, Fett and Bossk were taken to a Republic prison on Coruscant, where Fett had the chance to talk to Windu directly. While Fett declared he regretted his actions, he would never forgive Windu or the Jedi Order. Bounty hunter Constantly on the run, Fett managed to secure a minor bounty on an assassin before reaching safety. With nowhere left to go, young Boba found himself in the custody of Jabba the Hutt. One of the reasons Jabba accepted Boba was to repay the favor Jango Fett did him by killing Gardulla the Hutt a decade earlier. While working for Jabba the Hutt, Boba had befriended one of Jabba's cooks, Gab'borah, and his daughter, Ygabba (whom he had rescued earlier, after first arriving on Tatooine). In gratitude, the two had Jango Fett's body armor re-sized to fit the young Boba's frame. Gilramos Libkath was the first bounty assigned to Boba by Jabba Desilijic Tiure, the Hutt crimelord of Tatooine. Jabba, however, had also assigned the bounty to Durge as well. Boba had the advantage over Durge of already knowing where to start looking for Libkath. Libkath was the master of Ygabba and the underfed child thieves that had been responsible for stealing his helmet only a day before. After receiving the assignment Boba, realizing he had been left with no weapons and no transportation, sought out Gab'borah, the chef that had helped him while on board Jabba's sail barge. The chef gave him a jetpack and directions to leave the Dune Sea. Boba quickly realized as he flew over the Dune Sea that he wouldn't make the trip to Mos Espa with just a jet pack, and quickly stowed away aboard one of Jabba's cargo barges that was heading towards the city. Once he arrived in Mos Espa, he fled, but was pursued by Durge. After some evasive maneuvering, only to find Durge waiting ahead of him, Boba made his escape by using the reflection from Tatooine's twin suns on Durge's armor as a blind spot, where he dipped low into the streets and alleys of Mos Espa. There he located Gilramos' hideout and followed the voice of his prey to a central location of the crashed starship. Boba initiated the looming confrontation with the toss of a brick that struck Libkath in the back of the head, followed by another. Boba then revealed himself, however, he was weaponless. Suddenly, Durge arrived, ready to take both the bounty and Boba. The young bounty hunter skillfully managed to escape using his jetpack, stealing Libkath's hat on his way out, which represented prestige to the Neimoidian and proof to Jabba of the bounty. Durge fired at Boba and one of his stray blaster bolts struck a fuel cell, causing the ship to explode, covering Fett's escape and killing Libkath in the process. The hunt for Jhordvar had been a short but intense one, leading Boba to the Dune Sea. After the betrayer refused his offer to accompany him back to Jabba's palace Boba decided to kill the Noghri assassin. He was caught in a sandstorm, delaying his return to Jabba. He stayed in Jhordvar's lair, leaving the body out to wither away in the sand, but he took the hands back to Jabba as proof of the contract. Jabba then gave Boba the ring of Jhordvar as part of his payment. This couldn't have come at a better time, since Jabba was about to give him his first off-world assignment. His first major hunt off-planet was after Techno Union Foreman Wat Tambor, who had a base on Xagobah. The planet was under assault by the Grand Army of the Republic, so Fett encountered difficulties sneaking past both attack forces. He managed to get inside the fortress, Mazariyan, and escaped Nuri by forcing him into a clump of poisonous xabar fungus, which carries a toxin that causes temporary paralysis. However, the arrival of General Grievous foiled his plans, as Fett proved no match for the Kaleesh warrior. Young Fett only survived because he faked his own death by using the xabar fungus. He was taken by 2 battle droids to be incinerated, but he awoke in time and was able to escape the Mazariyan. Both Wat Tambor and General Grievous escaped. Boba Fett tried to give pursuit in Slave I, but the ship was damaged in a dogfight with Asajj Ventress. Slave I was actually saved from destruction because of the intervention of a young Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker, who drove off Ventress. After forcing Slave I to land on a nearby moon, Skywalker and Fett met for the first time. Skywalker, knowing that Fett was obviously not a Separatist, assisted Boba in repairing his ship. During this time, Boba repainted his armor, which was identical to Jango Fett's, into the green color scheme that he is most identified with, thus making it his own. Even though Skywalker had helped him repair his ship, he was intent on taking Fett in for violating air space in a Republic controlled military zone. Boba convinced Skywalker, however, that he had information vital to the Republic's survival; information he would only tell the Supreme Chancellor. The information Boba had was knowledge that Count Dooku and Darth Tyranus were one and the same person. He would trade this information in order to get close to the one person he hated the most,the Jedi who had killed his father on Geonosis,Mace Windu.